Eomma
by Kim Seo Jin aka CloudKimmy
Summary: a short story about a son and his mother.. KyuTeuk.. GS, Typos, dll.. DLDR..


**Eomma**

**(****Mother)**

Main Casts: Leeteuk, Kyuhyun

Genre: Family, angst, hurt/comfort

Rate: K

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story.

Warning: GS, OOC, typos, no description available, etc.

:::

::

Semilir angin senja menyapa tiap kulit yang tengah menikmatinya dinginnya hari. Di sebuah pemakaman, seorang pria berdiri di depan sebuah makam. Tangannya yang menggenggam bunga lily putih terjulur hingga reflex tubuhnya ikut membungkuk. Pria itu meletakkan bunga lily tersebut di atas makam bertuliskan sebuah nama.

Park Jungsoo

::eomma::

_Seorang anak laki- laki kecil tampak menangis di bawah guyuran rintik hujan. Tangisnya terdengar pilu. Berkali- kali namja berusia 10 tahun itu memanggil ayahnya._

"_Appa..hiks.."_

_Disebelah anak laki- laki kecil itu, seorang wanita berusia 34 tahun memandang nanar lurus ke depan. Pandangannya penuh luka bahkan menyiratkan lebih banyak luka daripada pandangan sang anak kecil tersebut._

_Pandangan wanita itu kini beralih pada anak laki- laki tersebut. Dipeluknya tubuh ringkih sang anak._

"_Kita pulang ne?" ajaknya dengan suara parau._

"_Shireo. Aku ingin bersama appa," ucap anak tersebut seraya melepaskan pelukan sang wanita dewasa tersebut._

"_Kyu! ayo pulang," ucap wanita itu dengan nada bicara yang sedikit lebih tinggi pada anak kecil yang dipanggil 'Kyu'._

"_Shireo..hiks…kau jahat..hiks.."_

_Jleb_

_Seperti sebuah pisau yang menusuk tepat dijantungnya, rasa nyeri menyergapnya. Anaknya sendiri mengatakannya jahat._

"_Hiks..kau jahat.. kalau kau tidak memaksa appa menjemputmu. Appa pasti sedang bermain bersamaku sekarang," teriak Kyu –sang anak – semakin menorehkan luka dijantung sang wanita._

_Air mata yang sedari tadi berusaha dibendungnya, tak kuasa lagi dia tahan. Wanita itu jatuh, terduduk lemah dengan isak tangis yang keras._

"_Hiks..maafkan eomma Kyu… hiks…"_

_Anak laki- laki yang tengah memeluk nisan sang appa terlonjak kaget melihat sang eomma yang sudah terduduk lemah dengan tangis yang keras. Hatinya mencelos melihat eommanya terpuruk, tapi egonya cukup tak terkendali. Dia mengacuhkan sang eomma yang tengah mengais maaf begitu saja. Laki- laki kecil itu berdiri dan berlalu meninggalkan sang eomma._

"_Kangin-ah..hiks..ku mohon, bantulah aku.. hikss..aku…hiks..membutuhkanmu..hiks..kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat Kangin-ah,, hiks…"_

::Mianhae::

Pria itu tersenyum getir. Tangannya dengan lembut mengusap nisan bertuliskan nama ibunya. Matanya berkaca- kaca, menunjukkan perasaan sedih yang tersirat begitu dalam.

"eomma, mianhae."

::eomma::

_Sosok wanita paruh baya itu tampak tergesa- gesa. Langkahnya begitu cepat hingga nafasnya tersengal dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Di sepanjang koridor sekolah, wanita itu tak jua putus merapalkan doa untuk anaknya._

_Ruang kesehatan_

_Nama itu cukup menjadi rem penghenti jejak larinya. Dengan sedikit kasar dibukanya pintu tersebut. Terlihat 3 orang anak laki- laki berusia sekitar 13 tahun duduk dengan wajah penuh memar, salah satu dari meraka adalah anaknya –anak laki- laki yang memiliki memar paling banyak._

"_Kyu, gwenchana chagi?" tanya yeoja itu penuh kekhawatiran seraya tangannya terjulur meraih surai hitam anaknya namun segera ditepis anak laki- laki yang dia panggil 'Kyu' tadi._

_Kyu menatap tajam wanita itu, "ini semua karena kau. Aku tidak akan berada disini kalau appa masih ada," bentak anak bernama Kyu tersebut sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan sang ibu dan dua anak laki- laki lain yang memandang takut._

"_mianhae Kyu. jeongmal mianhae..hiks.."_

::gomawo::

Tes

Butiran air jatuh. Bukan dari langit, tapi dari pria yang tangannya masih setia mengusap pusara sang ibu. Bahkan angin dingin yang menusuk kulitnya melalui celah yang tak tertutup, tak jua dihiraukannya.

"eomma, bogosipoyo."

::eomma::

"_Kyu, besok eomma akan pergi keluar kota untuk urusan pekerjaan. Apa kau bisa sendiri di rumah?" tanya wanita itu pada sang anak yang sudah tumbuh dewasa._

"_pergi saja. Apa peduliku?" ucap sang anak, lalu beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan sang ibu yang tengah menahan sakit akibat ucapan sang anak._

"_dan.. lebih baik tak usah kembali sekalian," lanjutnya sebelum masuk kamar dan membanting pintu dengan keras, membuat wanita berusia 40 tahun itu berjengit kaget. Tubuhnya merosot, tak mampu lagi ditopang kakinya yang lemas._

"_hiks… Kangin-ah… apa yang ..hiks.. harus ku lakukan? Hiks," ucap wanita tersebut terisak._

_6 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat baginya untuk merasakan hidup dalam kebencian anaknya._

_Sementara sang anak yang tengah menginjak usia 16 tahun, terduduk di balik pintu. Menekuk kedua lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam celah kosong yang tercipta akibat lekukan lututnya._

_Tubuhnya bergetar, menandakan bahwa ia juga tengah menangis. Tak ada isakan, tapi dengan samar terlihat cairan bening yang jatuh di antara sela kecil kakinya._

::saranghae::

Pria itu kini membaringkan tubuhnya di samping pusara sang ibu. Tangan panjangnya terjulur memeluk gundukan tanah yang tertutup oleh marmer seolah tengah memeluk tubuh yang selama ini bergetar menahan pedih.

"eomma, jeongmal saranghaeyo."

::eomma::

_Anak lelaki berusia 16 tahun itu terus berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang lumayan ramai. Matanya memandang gelisah sekeliling. Kulit wajahnya yang pucat terlihat semakin pucat bahkan pasi._

_Anak itu –Kyu – menerjang kerumunan dokter dan perawat serta beberapa orang yang dia ketahui sebagai rekan kerja sang ibu._

_Tubuhnya membeku. Matanya mengabur lebih karena air mata yang menggenang. Sosok itu kini terlihat tenang. Tak ada kesakitan yang selama ini tergambar. Senyumnya terlihat seperti malaikat._

"_Kenapa kau pergi?" ucap Kyu dengan suara parau. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan tangis yang siap kapan saja meledak._

"_Kenapa kau pergi? Aku hanya bercanda waktu itu. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri?" racaunya membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu berangsur keluar._

_Greb_

_Dengan cepat dia raih tubuh wanita yang tak lagi bernyawa itu._

"_eomma, bangun.. kumohon..hiks..maafkan aku..hiks.." ucapnya dengan tangis yang pilu._

::eomma::

Lelaki itu masih bertahan. Dengan air mata yang masih setia mengalir dari mata cokelatnya. Tak ada isakan yang terdengar menyayat hati. Hanya buliran cairan bening yang tak bisa berhenti mengalir walaupun ingin dihentikan.

"eomma, gomapta."

::eomma::

_Remaja tampan itu masih setia duduk di depan pusara sang ibu dengan lutut yang ditekuk. Tak dipedulikan tetesan gerimis hujan yang seolah sama sedihnya dengan dia. Tak ada yang mengertinya. Hanya alamlah yang turut bersedih dengannya._

_Tangannya mengangkat sebuah amplop dan buku kecil, seperti buku tabungan. Perlahan dibuka amplop tersebut dan dikeluarkannya sebuah kertas yang berisi tulisan tangan sang ibu._

_Kyuhyun-ah, anak eomma._

_Maafkan eomma ne._

_Maaf karena eomma tak bisa membahagiakanmu_

_Maaf eomma tak pernah bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untukmu_

_Maaf karena eomma dengan sesuka hati meninggalkanmu_

_Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau masih marah pada eomma?_

_Apa kau masih membenci eomma?_

_Eomma tahu, anak eomma tak mungkin membenci eomma._

_Maafkan eomma Kyu._

_Hiduplah dengan baik dan bahagia._

_Saranghae_

_Tangisnya lagi- lagi pecah._

_Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Lelaki itu menyesali dirinya yang bahkan tak pernah membuka mata, melihat betapa tersiksanya sang ibu. Tak pernah melihat bagaimana ibunya menahan sakit fisik yang diderita._

_Menyesal, tidak akan berguna lagi sekarang._

::eomma::

Pria itu beranjak dari posisinya. Dia berdiri dan sekali lagi mengusap nisan itu. Senyum lembut kini terpatri di wajah tampannya. Dia mengeratkan jaketnya, berusaha menghalangi hawa dingin yang tadi dia biarkan masuk lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan area pemakaman.

"Appa."

Pria itu tersenyum semakin lembut ketika mendapati dua sosok perempuan berbeda usia tengah berjalan kearahnya. Membawa sang gadis kecil ke dalam gendongannya dan merangkul mesra sang wanita yang lebih dewasa dalam lindunganya.

Eomma, mianhae.

Maaf tidak bisa membahagiakanmu

Maaf tak pernah tahu seperti apa lukamu.

Kau benar eomma

Sesering apapun aku berkata kasar padamu

Hatiku tak pernah bisa membencimu

Eomma, gomapta

Terima kasih sudah menjadi ibuku

Aku kini hidup bahagia, bersama anak dan istriku

Menantu dan cucumu

Kau melihatnya kan?

Gomapta eomma

Saranghae

**FIN**

**::**

**:**

a/n: huaa… jadi juga.. FF singkat dalam waktu yang singkat.

Dedicated for my beloved mom..

I miss you so badly mom..

Angst kerasa gk?

Tetap happy ending kan?

buat Chingudeul yang menikmati FF chapter saya baik itu **Accidental Marriage** atau **Fragility**, silahkan kunjungi WP saya di

**cloudkimmy . wordpress . com**

**(hilangkan spasi)**

karena saya tidak akan mempublish cerita multi chapter disini lagi..

jaga2, kalau kehapus kan gk usah susah2 publish ulang..

hehehe..

oke lah..

Review ne..


End file.
